Four years later
by starbucks018
Summary: Cela fait quatre ans que la série est finie mais que c'est- il passé durant ces quatre ans? Mac est finalement partie à Londres. Quant à Harm l'a-t-il suivit? Mac sera confronté à un enlèvement qui la mènera jusqu'en Russie.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 – Jeu de devinettes

Dehors, il pleuvait et les gouttes martelaient les carreaux dans un cliquetis tel un trousseau de clé se baladant dans les mains d'une personne qui s'apprête à ouvrir une porte. De l'autre coté des carreaux se trouvait une jeune avocate. Elle était plongée dans un des dossiers qu'elle traitait en ce moment. Il traitait le cas d'un capitaine de corvette qui avait manqué à son devoir en laissant son F14 dans les mains des afghans. Il avait directement été accusé d'espion mais des preuves montraient qu'il n'avait rien avoir là-dedans et qu'il était complètement innocent. L'avocate était donc chargée de rédigé un rapport et de le remettre à son amiral.

Elle avait l'habitude d'entendre ce cliquetis, d'ailleurs celui-ci la relaxait. A Londres, si vous n'aimez pas la pluie, fuiez le pays. La jeune avocate entendit quelqu'un qui frappait à sa porte. Elle releva la tête et reconnu immédiatement cet homme. Il s'agissait d'un vieil ami qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis cinq années et trois mois. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte pour laisser entrer son ami. Elle le fit asseoir et s'assit également dans son fauteuil. Elle lui lança un sourire et lança la conversation.

**Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Cela fait maintenant cinq ans et trois mois que nous ne nous sommes pas revu. **

**Et bien, je suis venu te félicité pour ta promotion. **

**Webb, je te connais par cœur et je sais que si tu es venu ce n'est pas uniquement pour me félicité d'être passé de colonel à lieutenant général. Quelle affaire te donne du fil à retordre ? **

**Eh ! Je ne pense pas qu'à mon travail Mac. Je voulais juste avoir de tes nouvelles.**

Mac, Sarah Mackenzie, insista du regard et fit son sourire en coin à qui nulle personne ne pouvait résister. Webb ne laissa passé aucune émotion de son visage mais à l'intérieur il était dévorer de plaisir. Ce sourire lui manquait tant. Depuis qu'ils étaient séparés, il n'avait pas cessé de penser à elle et aujourd'hui elle était mariée… Mais ce n'était pas la raison de sa venue.

**Tu as toujours su me tirer les vers du nez. En faite, je suis sur une affaire délicate et qui te touche personnellement. **

**Explique-toi, dit-elle un peu paniquée. **

**En faite, il s'agit de Chloé… elle a disparu. On croit qu'elle a été enlevée par les russes alors qu'elle recherchait des informations pour le compte des Etats Unis.**

**Chloé fait partie de la CIA ?**

Webb n'était pas un très bon menteur, néanmoins lorsqu'il s'agissait de son travail, ce pour quoi il vit, il était un très bon protecteur du secret d'Etat. Mac se leva et se posta devant Webb. Elle s'agenouilla et regarda l'homme directement dans les yeux.

**Webb ! Chloé compte beaucoup pour moi ! Je veux tout savoir de cette affaire ! **

**Mac, ne t'occupe pas de ça… j'étais juste venu voir si tu n'avais pas reçu de menace ou un avertissement. **

**Tu crois que si j'avais reçu une quelconque menace, je serai encore là !**

Mac se leva et Webb aussi. Elle sortit de son bureau et se dirigea vers la sortie. Lorsqu'elle se trouva sur le porche Webb la retint.

**Où comptes-tu aller ? **

**Chez moi, je prépare mes bagages et je vais à Washington. **

**Mac, reste chez toi ! Je te préviendrai dés que j'aurai du nouveau. **

**Il est hors de question que je reste en dehors de ça ! Tu es venu me voir, maintenant je ne peux pas faire comme si j'avais rien entendu. Je compte me battre pour la récupéré et je la récupérerai ! Maintenant lâche moi** !

Webb la lâcha et la laissa partir. Il ne voulait pas se mêlé de ses choix. Si elle voulait enquêter officieusement sur cette affaire, il la laissera faire et l'aidera. Mais avant ça il essaya une dernière chose.

**Et ton mari ? **lança Webb

**Il comprendra !**

**Bonne chance alors, **dit-il dans un souffle.

Et il se dirigea vers sa voiture. Mac, elle, courra jusqu'à sa voiture, une jaguar XK, et démarra en trombe. Elle fit demi-tour et s'engagea sur la chaussée sans oublier qu'ici elle devait rouler à gauche et non à droite. Elle ne s'était jamais fait par contre à ce changement de route, elle n'y était jamais à l'aise. A la radio, ils passaient tous les tubes des villages people. La chanson actuelle était « In the navy ». Ironie, ils n'auraient pas pu choisir mieux. Mac changea de station mais rien de bon ne passait alors elle éteignit la radio et se concentra sur ce qu'elle allait faire.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle arriva chez elle. Elle gara sa jaguar et sortit de celle-ci et la verrouilla. Elle entra chez elle et appela après son mari. Apparemment il n'était pas là. Et tant mieux. Au moins, elle n'aura pas à s'expliquer. Elle sortit son portable et téléphona à la compagnie de vol de l'armée. Elle demanda si un tomcat ne pouvait pas l'emmené le plus vite possible à Washington. Elle négocia ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes et réussi à avoir un vol pour dans une demi heure.

Vingt minute plus tard, elle était prête à partir, elle sortit juste un bout de papier du buffet et y inscrivit quelque mot d'excuse :

_« Vic, je suis partit pour quelque jours à Washington, je t'expliquerai à mon retour pour quoi. A plus tard. Je t'aime, Sarah. »_

Et elle sortit de chez elle pour se rendre à l'aéroport. Arrivée, on lui donna une tenue de vol et elle alla se changer. Ensuite, on lui expliqua le plan de vol mais elle n'était pas très concentré sur cela en ce moment et se contenta d'acquiescer. Après tout ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle volait et puis son pilote avait l'air sur de lui.

Ils montèrent à bord du tomcat et décollèrent en moins de 5 minutes.

Mac venait d'arrivé au JAG de Washington. Elle avait parcouru plus de 3661 Miles en moins de trois heures. Son pilote n'avait pas fait dans la dentelle en pilotant son tomcat. D'ailleurs, à l'arrivée, Mac ne s'était pas sentie bien et avait dû se pencher en avant pour faire passer sa nausée.

A l'entrée du JAG, on lui demanda ses papiers. En effet, depuis la tentative d'attentat qu'il y avait eu au JAG le mois dernier, le système de sécurité avait été multiplié par quatre et la vérification de document se faisait plus sérieusement. On lui recommanda d'ailleurs de changé la photo de sa pièce d'identité car elle datait d'il y a cinq ans. Lorsque toutes ces formalités furent finies, le lieutenant général s'avança vers le bureau de l'amiral. Mac ne connaissait pas le nouveau dirigeant du JAG mais elle espérait quand même que celui-ci allait l'aidé à retrouvé son vieil ami.

On la fit entré dans le bureau et Mac se mit au garde à vous et attendis une réaction de l'amiral.

**Repos lieutenant général. **

Mac se détendit et s'assit sur un des sièges comme lui avait proposé son supérieur. Très vite, l'inquiétude monta en Mac, elle s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour Chloé et voulait absolument la retrouvé mais elle ne pouvait y arrivé sans l'aide d'Harm et elle espérait vraiment qu'elle pourrait compter sur l'aide de l'amiral pour le retrouvé.

**Monsieur, dit-elle, j'ai une requête à vous faire. **

**Laquelle ?**

**Je suis à la recherche du vice amiral Harmon Rabb, monsieur, et je me demandais si vous saviez où il résidait. **

**Pourquoi le cherchez-vous ? Je ne suis pas du genre à donner les adresses de mes employés au premier venu. **

**Sauf votre respect, Monsieur, j'ai été la coéquipière du capitaine durant neuf ans. Nous nous faisons une confiance aveugle et il m'est très important de le retrouver. **

L'amiral regarda Sarah avec attention. Il ne voulait pas lui donner l'adresse d'Harm pour deux raisons. Premièrement, parce que son interlocutrice paraissait nerveuse et pressée, deuxièmement, le capitaine Rabb ne souhaitait pas que le lieutenant général Mackenzie sache où il se trouve.

**Je suis désolé, dit-il, mais je me dois de refusé votre requête. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien sortir de mon bureau. Le secrétaire d'état ne va pas tarder à arrivé et je dois revoir quelque point de mon discours. **

**A vos ordres, Monsieur. **

Sarah Mackenzie sortit du bureau de l'amiral. Elle était très en colère envers son supérieur mais ne comptait pas en rester là. Elle sortit son portable et composa le numéro de Bud Roberts, un ancien collègue.

**Bud ? Ici Sarah Mackenzie, Mac, vous vous souvenez de moi ?**

**Mac ! C'est vous, bien sure que je me souviens de vous ? Comment allez-vous ?**

**Je vais très bien merci. Serait-ce possible de se donner rendez-vous au McMurphy's dans vingt minutes ?**

**Bien entendu ! A tout à l'heure. **

Mac décrocha le téléphone et récupéra son arme de service auprès de l'accueil. Elle récupéra son véhicule et se dirigea donc vers le McMurphy's.

Arrivée au café, elle entra, balaya la salle du regard à la recherche de son ancien collègue ; Bud Roberts. Lorsqu'elle le repéra, elle s'avança vers lui. Il n'était pas seul, sa femme, Harriet Sims Roberts, était également présente. Elle leurs décrocha un sourire.

Bud avait beaucoup changé depuis que Mac était partie à Londres. Il avait gagné quelques cheveux blancs et paraissait en excellente forme. Harriet, quant à elle, était plus que resplendissante. Elle était parfaite. Son sourire était le même que celui qui était dans les souvenirs de Sarah. Elle s'assit à côté du couple, qui se trouvait au bar, et commanda une eau citronnée puis, elle accorda toute son attention à Bud.

**Comment allez-vous, Bud ? **

**Très bien madame, et vous-même ?**

**Bien merci. **

**Quel bon vent vous amène à Washington ? **

Bud s'en doutait, si Mac avait quitté son appartement tranquille à Londres pour Washington, c'est qu'elle était sur une affaire assez délicate et elle était venue demander son aide. Mac but une gorgée de son eau et prit la parole.

**Et bien, à vrai dire, je suis à la recherche de Harm. J'ai une chose d'une extrême importance à lui communiqué. **

Bud fronça les sourcils, la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Harm et Mac ensemble, c'était dans ce café, et ils prévoyaient marier. Mais tout avait changé depuis ce jour. Deux semaines après cette annonce, le couple avaient eu une grosse dispute à propos de leurs carrières respectives et l'issue de cette dispute fut leur séparation. Depuis, Harm était partit à San Diego et Mac à Londres. Depuis ce jour, ils avaient rompu tout contact et ils se détestaient. Du moins, ils ne portaient plus aucun intérêt envers l'autre. Harm avait alors fait promettre à tout ses proches de ne pas communiqué son adresse à Mac, par n'importe quel moyen.

Bud qui avait commandé une vodka, but un coup et toussota. Ensuite, il prit la parole :

**Je pensais que vous ne vouliez plus en entendre parler. **

**C'est exact, mais là, il s'agit d'un cas de force majeur. C'est à propos de Chloé. **

Lorsqu'elle prononça le nom de sa « sœur » un sanglot remonta à la surface. Chloé était comme une sœur pour Sarah. Depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté pour rejoindre son vrai père et donc sa vraie famille, Chloé et Sarah ne s'étaient plus beaucoup revues. Chloé avait donc prit l'habitude d'appelé Mac tout les samedis pour lui raconter sa semaine. Ce qui était étonnant, c'est que cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'elle n'avait plus aucune nouvelle de Chloé, au début, elle croyait que c'était parce qu'elle avait rencontré un homme mais aujourd'hui elle savait pourquoi ; elle s'était fait enlever par les russes. Harriet remarqua la tristesse sur le visage de Mac et vint à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

**Que lui est-il arrivé ? Demanda Harriet.**

**Elle s'est faite enlevée par les russes. **

**Que faisait-elle en Russie ?, **dit Harriet étonnée**, je pensais qu'elle vivait dans le Tennessee. **

**Elle recherchait des informations pour le compte de la CIA. Elle en fait partie.**

**CHLOE ??? **s'écrièrent Bud et Harriet d'une même voix.

Harriet et Bud étaient très étonné, tout comme Mac lorsqu'elle l'avait appris par Webb.

**Oui, je suis aussi étonnée que vous. Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi j'ai besoin de retrouvé Harm. Il est le seul à savoir à quel point Chloé compte pour moi. De plus, il est le seul à pouvoir m'aider à la retrouvé.**

**Mais pourquoi vous ne laissez pas faire la CIA ? **dit Bud.

**Je ne leurs fait pas confiance. Ils ont été assez stupides pour engager une gamine et ensuite la perdre en territoire hostiles.**

**Madame, sauf votre respect, plus aucune guerre n'est en actif entre les Etats-Unis et la Russie.**

**Bud, vous êtes si naïf, pourquoi croyez vous que les Etats-Unis envoient des agents de la CIA en Russie si ce n'est que trouver le point faible de ce pays ? **

Bud et Harriet se regardèrent durant cinq bonnes minutes dans les yeux. Ils étaient partagés entre le fait de donner l'adresse ou de ne pas la donner. Mais ce fut Harriet qui cédât. Après tout, pour elle, Harm et Mac étaient vraiment fait pour être ensemble. Elle sortit une carte de visite vierge et un stylo de son sac. Y inscrivit une adresse et le donna à Sarah. Celle-ci l'attrapa et l'enfourna dans son sac. Ensuite, elle sourit à Harriet.

**Merci beaucoup. Ecoutez, je ne dirai pas à Harm que vous l'avez dénoncé. Je serai muette comme une tombe**.

Bud acquiesça. Sarah termina son verre, sortit un billet, le déposa sur la table et se leva. Elle embrassa le couple et se dirigea vers la sortie. Arrivée à sa voiture, elle sortit le papier et y lit l'adresse. Apparemment, Harm se trouvait à Norfolk et non à San Diego ? Pourquoi ? Mac allait tenter de le découvrir même si ce n'était pas le centre de ses préoccupations. Elle entra dans sa voiture, et mit le cap vers Norfolk en Virginie.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 – Les gens changent

Il était maintenant dix heures du matin lorsque le lieutenant général Mackenzie arriva à Norfolk. Elle se dirigea directement vers le pub où se trouvait la plus part des marines. Lorsqu'elle entra dans le pub, elle y découvra une atmosphère chaleureuse. L'air était chargé en alcool. Il y avait trois personnes au fond de la piéce. Deux autres se trouvaient au bar. Mac, assez mal à l'aise, avança vers le bar. Elle sortit son porte-feuille et y sortit une photo. Cette photo était celle d'Harm. Elle avait été prise trois ans auparavant.

**Flash Back **

Harm et Mac se trouvait dans une plaine où ils passaient une après midi romantique. Ils avaient rejoint cette plaine avec le biplace de Harm.

**Harm arrête de faire le pitre. **

**Quoi ? Tu n'aime pas que je te baise le cou ? **

**Bien entendu que j'aime ça. Mais j'essaie de prendre une photo de toi mais tu m'en empeche. **

**Peut-être parceque j'ai directement envie de passé à autre chose, **murmura Harm dans l'oreille de Mac.

**Bon ok, je te promets de faire ce que tu veux après que j'ai fait cette photo. **

Harm recula. Il était battu. Il se posa à côté de son biplace. Il prit la pose et attendit que Mac ait prise la photo. Lorsque cette photo fut prise, Harm se détacha de son avion et avança vers Mac. Il la tint par les hanches et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lévres pulpeuse. Ensuite, il se mit par terre et l'amena entre ses jambes. Il lui caressa les bras tout en l'embrassant un peu partout dans le cou.

**Harm, tu me chatouille. **Dit Mac en rigolant.

**C'est le but de la manœuvre.**

**N'oublie pas que je suis un Marines, je peux user de la force si je l'estime necessaire. **

**J'aimerai tant voir ça.**

Mac avait été lancé au défi. Elle se retourna, poussa Harm pour qu'il soit dos contre terre et elle le domina. Elle lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille et puis lui déposa un baiser tendre et romantique. Lorsqu'ils furent en manque d'oxygene, ils se détacherent et Mac se mit à son tour dos contre terre. Elle prit la main de Harm et caressa de ses phalanges la main de Harm. Ensuite, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

**J'aimerai tant que le temps s'arrete, **dit Mac**, ce serait tellement plus simple.**

Et elle déposa un long baiser sur les levres de son cher et tendre fiancé.

**Fin du flash back**

Plongée dans ses souvenirs, Mac n'avait pas remarquée que le barman lui demandait pour la troisième fois ce qu'elle voulait boire. Lorsqu'elle emmergea, elle commanda une eau plate. Elle devait se remettre de ses émotions. Lorsque le barman lui apporta son verre, elle lui montra la photo.

**Avez-vous vu cet homme ? **

Le barman prit la photo et l'observa à peine cinq seconde et la rendit.

**Non m'dame**, dit-il.

**Vous en êtes sûre ? Regardait d'un peu plus prés. Il se pourrait qu'il ait prit quelques rides et de la barbe. **

Mac ne voyait pas du tout Harm avec de la barbe, mais bon elle pouvait toujours tenter. Après tout, cela faisait quatre ans qu'elle ne l'avait plus vu. Si ça tombe, il avait prit trente kilos, était chauve et sentait l'alcool à plein nez. L'homme derriére le comptoir repris la photo, la regarda d'un peu plus prés. Il l'immagina avec de la barbe mais rien n'y faisait, il ne se souvenait plus de cet homme.

**Je suis désolé m'dame mais je ne l'ai jamais vu dans ce bar**.

C'est alors que le quartier-maitre qui était assis à côté de Mac demanda à voir la photo. Mac accepta et n'en fut pas déçue.

**Vous l'avez vu ?** Demanda Mac, légérement impatiente.

**Hmm… je pense bien l'avoir vu trois rue plus loin il y a une semaine. Soit dit passant, il paraissait beaucoup plus vieux. **

**Et savez vous où il habite ? N'importe quel renseignement me serait utile. **

L'homme réflechissa un peut plus et d'un coup, il eut comme une étincelle.

**Il habite la derniere maison de la rue adjacente à ce pub, madame. **

Mac, satisfaite de ses investigations, remercia le quartier-maitre, paya son verre, qu'elle n'avait même pas entamé et se dirigea vers la sortie. Ensuite, elle regarda à gauche et à droite, un seul chemin correspondait à la description du quartier-maitre. Celui de droite. La rue était assez sombre pour cet heure là de la journée, certains indices montrait qu'il n'était pas prudent pour une femme de s'y aventurer. Malgrés ces signes, Mac prit son courage à deux mains et s'y engagea. Elle fit assez attention où elle marchait. Deux metres plus loin, se trouvaient trois hommes. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir une discussion assez envenimée. Mac essaya de se faire la plus petite possible pour ne pas se faire remarquée. Elle était peut-être un marine mais face à trois hommes elle ne faisait pas le poids. De plus, elle ne prenait jamais son arme avec elle. Lorsqu'elle arriva à hauteur des trois hommes, ceux-ci s'arréterent de parler et regardaient Mac de haut en bas. Elle n'y fit pas attention et marcha plus rapidement. Elle était à la moitie de la rue, lorsque le plus petit des hommes sifflota derriére. Les sifflements se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Un petit coup d'œil en arriere, confirma les soupçons de Mac ; ils la suivaient. Elle accelera le pas, mais eux aussi. Se trouvant dans une echapatoire, elle paniqua. Elle commençait à courire, lorsqu'elle se sentit projeté vers la droite.

Il lui fallut une bonne minute pour s'acclimaté à l'obscurité de la piéce. Lorsqu'elle commença à distinguer la personne qui était en face d'elle, elle le reconnu directement. C'était Harm. Il avait beaucoup changé cependant. Des cernes se déssinaient sous ses yeux, quelques rides s'étaient formé sur son front. De plus, il n'avait pas l'air en forme.

**Harm ! Que t'est-il arrivé ?** demanda Mac assez surprise de l'état de son ex-compagnon

**Que fais-tu là ?** demanda séchement Harm.

Harm n'avait pas l'air d'accrocher beaucoup d'importance à la présence de Mac. Au contraire, il était plutôt furieux de la savoir là. Il se détacha d'elle et se dirigea vers le fond de la piéce. Ensuite, il se tourna vers Mac et lui lança.

**Qui t'a dit où j'étais ? Bud je parie ? Il n'a jamais pu garder sa langue,** marmonna-t-il.

Mac, étonnée par la rapidité par laquel Harm avait découvert le poteau rose, s'indigna par l'attitude agressive qu'avait Harm vis-à-vis d'elle. Elle s'approcha d'Harm et lui dit face à face

**Harm ! N'en veux pas à Bud ok ? Je suis la seule fautive ! Je sais très bien que tu ne voulais pas que je te retrouve mais là exception oblige ! **

**Quelle exception ? Dit moi Mac ! Il y a quatre ans…**

**En réalité, cela ne fait que trois ans et six mois.**

**On s'en fou du temps qui est passé Mac ! Le plus important c'est qu'on s'était promis de ne plus intervenir dans la vie de l'autre ! Aurais-tu oublié cette promesse ?**

Harm fusilla Mac du regard. En réalité, il n'était pas en colère envers Mac mais envers lui-même. Il se détestait de la recevoir dans cet état pitoyable. En effet, depuis maintenant trois mois, Harm avait été viré de la navy pour abus de pouvoir et refus d'optemperer. En effet, Harm avait profité de son pouvoir pour faire une enquête officieuse sur le meurtre d'une amie proche et lorsqu'il avait été rappelé par son supérieur, il avait complétement ignoré ses ordres. Pour cela, il avait été révoqué avec effet immediat. De plus, cette amie avait un enfant d'à peine agée de six ans. A la suite de sa mort, Harm avait décidé de l'adopter et de s'en occupé du mieux qu'il pouvait. Alors que Mac regardait toujours avec instance Harm, elle se rapprocha un peu plus et déposa sa main sur la joue de son ex-coéquipier.

**Harm, pourquoi es-tu si dure ? **

**Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai traversé depuis qu'on s'est quitté. Ah au faite, si tu ne le savais pas, j'ai été viré de la navy. **

Mac, surprise, restat bouche bée. Elle ne savait que dire à l'annonce de cette nouvelle. Harm, un exemple pour tout le monde, enfin, jusqu'à un certain point, avait été écarté de la navy. Elle n'y croyait pas ses yeux.

**Quels ont été les chefs d'inculpations ?** s'interessa-t-elle.

**Abus de pouvoir et refus d'obtemperer.** Dit-il avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé

Mac s'assit à ses côtès et reflechis à ces chefs d'inculpations. Cela ne tenait absolument pas la route. Harm avait l'habitude d'etre surnommé le repousseur de frontière par ses collégues les plus intimes. S'il avait été jugé correctement, il aurait juste eu une lettre de réprimande et une retenue de solde de minimum trois jours.

**C'est tout à fait injuste ! Ce ne sont que des délits mineurs et ils n'ont pas prit en compte ton grade ? **

**Mac, cela faisait déjà un bon moment qu'on essayait de me mettre sur la touche. Ils ont profité de cette affaire pour me virer. Et encore, d'après Chegwidden, ils ont été très sympas. **

**Chegwidden ? Je pensais qu'il était en retraite. **

**Il l'est ! Mais il est resté à mes côtès pour m'épauler. **

Harm avait l'air de s'être calmé. Mac profitant de cette tranquilité naissante pour reflechir à toute cette situation. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harm avait été mit sur la touche ! Cela était tellement incompréhensible. Mac comprit maintenant l'état où se trouvait Harm. Elle se rapprocha de lui et lui caressa la joue.

**Et c'est pour ça que tu es dans cet état là ? **

**Principalement pour ces causes là. **

Harm remarqua la bague de mariage qu'avait Mac sur sa main gauche, une bague. Alors, il repoussa la main de Mac et se leva. Il passa ses deux mains sur son visage et rompit le silence qui venait de s'installer.

**Comme sa tu es mariée ? Felicitation ! Qui est l'heureux élu **?

**Et bien … c'est Vic,** dit-elle assez mal à l'aise, **il m'a demandé en mariage deux ans après que nous nous soyons séparer.**

Pourquoi se justifiée-t-elle ainsi ? Elle n'avait pas de raison valable. Après tout cela faisait maintenant trois ans qu'elle n'était plus avec Harm et donc elle n'avait aucun compte à lui rendre. Et pourtant, elle s'était justifiée. Harm s'avança vers la cuisine et laissa Mac seule dans le salon. Celle-ci ne bougea pas et l'attendit patiemment.


End file.
